The tale of two wolves: Coming home
by nikitabella
Summary: It's been six months since Maddy and her family left Stonybridge. But Rhydian has some news for them, news that can change everything and might even get them to go back home. The real challenge here is to actually find them when they don't want to be found. Will he succeed?


**A\N: Okay, this is my first story about Wolfblood so please be nice and tell me in a gentle way if I suck. Okay? Thanks so much!**

…_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world that I'm coming home._

_Let the rain wash away_

_All the pain of yesterday…- _ feat. Skylar Grey-I'm coming home

Rhydian halted to a stop, trying to catch his breath. For how long was he running now? Three, maybe four hours without stopping? He was a wolfblood sure, but he wasn't a machine. He let himself fall on the cold snowy ground. He was going to give himself fifteen, maybe twenty minutes at most. But not more. He had to continue, he had to find her. He needed to. He could feel that he was closer than he had been these past few weeks.

When he managed to slow down his rapid breathing and his racing heart he sat up, ignoring how his clothes were starting to soak. He reached in his rucksack to pull out a map. He spread it on his knees and traced the red line that was marking his progress, starting from Stonybridge and zigzagging up north until it reached his current location somewhere in the snowy mountains of Scotland.

The map was hardly a help here because some of the towns their trail was leading him to, weren't big enough to deserve being marked. That was when his sharpened senses and Eolas came in handy. He would have gotten lost far more times if not for that.

After around five minutes he packed his things and started running again. By the time midday came he entered yet another unmarked village. It was really small, with only a few buildings on the sides of the road: a school, a town-hall with a police department in one, a bar-restaurant and a few more not labeled ones.

Rhydian headed towards the restaurant for two reasons. One, he knew from experience that the holder of it usually knew all the people in the town. And two, he was _starving_.

The door squeaked open and the young wolfblood quickly got inside, escaping the freezing cold outside.

''Good day mate, what can I offer?'' An elderly man asked him from the counter and Rhydian gave a friendly smile, sitting on one of the stools there. It reminded him of Stonybridge actually.

He ordered some food and a cup of coffee and waited patiently for them to arrive. It turned out that he really was very hungry, judging by the way he devoured his food, sometimes not bothering to chew much. After he was finished with the plate's contents, he sipped from his coffee and turned towards the man.

''Hey mate, have you seen passersby lately? I'm looking for some relatives that went camping around here. I'm trying to catch up with them but they seem to be faster than I thought.'' He chuckled a little, keeping a light and casual tone.

''Tourists, eh? Sorry but it's a dead season. No visitors had arrived for the last months actually.'' The man answered while fumbling behind the counter with some cloths.

Rhydian's shoulders slumped as he returned his attention back to his cup. He had to search the forests then. He always found something that showed him that they had been there; maybe a half-ruined camp, a fallen tree in a very unusual angle, a kandy-bar wrapper or even scraps on rocks. She was always leaving some clue to where they have been. He just had to find it.

''Thank you and goodbye!'' he finally smiled faintly and stood up to leave, adjusting his rucksack on his shoulders.

He was halfway to the door, his mind already thinking of the possible places he would need to check when the voice of the bartender made him stop and look back.

''Hey mate, you dropped this!'' the man emerged and gave him a piece of paper.

Rhydian immediately sighed, smiling a little as he clutched the crumpled photograph.

''Thank you.'' He said, looking at the man again. ''I should keep this more secure.''

The holder laughed but then his eyes twinkled in recognition as he caught sight of the people in it.

''Bloody hell, I didn't know this lad could smile so much!'' he exclaimed laughing even more, oblivious to Rhydian's reaction.

''What?'' the young wolfblood asked confused, glancing at the photo, taken at the last sleepover Shannon held before they left. It was of him and her, leaning on each other while laughing like crazy at some stupid horror movie.

''The lad here mate.'' He pointed to her at the picture and the boy's eyes grew wide. ''I know her. That's the Ross' cub. They bought the house in the east side, the one deepest into the forests. Happened maybe three months ago. The name's Maisie, isn't it?'' the man looked expectantly at him and Rhydian nodded his head automatically.

It made sense for them to have changed names in order to settle down.

''Are you sure it's her? The same girl from this photo?'' he held the piece of paper in a better angle so the older man could see it better.

''Sure lad, it's her. Part of your family?''

''Yes.'' He didn't know just how much. ''How to get to their house?''

''Just follow the road for another two miles and then turn right. Be careful, it's easy to miss it.'' The man explained, pointing the direction. ''I hope she'll be happy to see you. Haven't seen this lad smiling much around.''

''Not for long I hope.'' He mumbled under his breath before turning to the man again, smiling brightly. ''Thank you, have a good day!''

The door was already closing when the older man replied.

Rhydian sprinted excitedly in the forest and after just a few minutes, he caught her familiar scent. A grin spread on his face as he started running.

''I'm coming Mads.''

* * *

Maddy Smith was seated on the windowsill, staring at the perfectly white snow with scrunched eyebrows. She had always thought that forests weren't supposed to make a wolfblood feel caged but this one was doing just that to her. And to think that she used to like the snow…

She shook her head, a heavy sigh leaving her lips before returning her attention to the notebook, balanced on her thighs. She flipped through pages and pages filled with words written in her chubby handwriting.

It wasn't really a diary. More like a bunch of letters that would never be sent. She felt ridiculous for starting a diary but her mum had told her that it would help her. So she eventually agreed to it. A letter for each and every day since they found Jana's pack. She didn't want to loose count of the days they spent in the wild just because there was no calendar. She refused to believe that in order to be a free wolfblood she had to forget about her previous life in civilization, her family and friends…him. Her parents didn't want that too. That's why they didn't last long in the wild pack. They decided it was better for them if they settled somewhere far away from Stonybridge. If it was up to Maddy, she would have stayed in the pack.

Maddy stopped chewing the cap of her pen and started scribbling on the blank paper.

_Rhydian,_

_It's been yet another day of cold wind and snow. It's white all around. I must admit that it's beautiful. It looks like those clichéd postcards people sent to each other for the Christmas holidays. There's only one thing that is very wrong with this place. It doesn't feel like home._

_It's open and the forest starts just a few yards from the house. There's not many people around, hardly anyone comes this high so it's safe to wander around. I'm supposed to feel free, freer than I've ever been back in Stonybridge but I feel trapped. I want our forest, with the colourful leafs and familiar paths. I want to go back home._

She stopped, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks. She quickly brushed them away, feeling angry at herself. Crying would lead to nowhere, she had learned that much. No relief came from it as people in movies said. 'Cry it out'? No such thing. The pain was still there even when the tears stop.

_Mum says that it's going to get better with time. That time heals everything. Easy for her to say, she has dad. Sometimes, when they think I'm asleep I can hear her cry as well. Dad's there to say it's going to be okay. That she's not alone. But I am and it hurts more than I've thought it would._

She decided to stop here. She didn't want to go over the same thing again and again. If she was to move on, to at least try and live here, she had to stop repeating questions that couldn't be answered.

_I'm going rock climbing today. I know it sounds dangerous but I can take care of myself. I've done it before. And besides, if I don't go out, I think I can suffocate in this bloody house. Wish me luck!_

_I love you!_

_Maddy Smith, now known as Maisie Ross_

She stared at the letter for a few seconds before returning the notebook under her pillow and leaving her room. The house was empty; her parents had gone to the market in the town and were probably going to be late. That's why she quickly ate some leftovers from lunch and wrote a note to them saying: _Forest M._ She dressed in her winter jacket, slipped on her gloves and started running towards the forest.

The running was one thing that still managed to make her truly happy and free. She could feel the wolf in her jumping from joy, wanting to get out and enjoy the snow under its paws but she suppressed her enthusiasm for later. Full moon was tomorrow and she wasn't planning on spending it somewhere hidden. She would have plenty of time to run like a wolf.

She made a left turn after passing her meadow. She had spent so much time just wandering around these trees that she knew most of the land by heart now. The snow continued to creak under her feet as her steps got faster. The cliff she wanted to climb wasn't that far, just a few more minutes of running and…

Maddy stopped frozen in spot. Was she hearing wrong? Her parents were away, they weren't anywhere near the forest. They weren't at anyone's territory. It wasn't possible.

She continued standing there motionless just waiting for something more to happen. She started to think that she had imagined it. And paranoia was something she didn't fancy much.

After a few minutes she was about to speed up towards her previous destination when it came again. The howl. It was distant but yet not too much. By the difference between this and the first one it appeared to be only one of them, coming towards her fast. But was it friendly or not so much? It was no use to try and run, her scent was all around the forest and it wouldn't take long for it to find her.

She turned back towards the way the howls were coming and crouched down, letting her instincts take over. In a second she changed into the dark brown wolf and started sprinting towards the sound, cautious to not make much noise.

The sound came from much, much closer this time. She realized it was just behind the line of bushes, standing in front of her so she crouched down, planning to surprise the intruder. She burst in the clearing, teeth bared ready to attack. But when she caught sight of him, all her defensiveness crumbled.

Their excited howls mixed in the frosty air as the all too familiar silvery-grey wolf sprinted towards her. They met in the middle and started circling one another as if examining how much the other had changed. His nose nuzzled the side of her face affectionately and the smaller brownish wolf took the opportunity to nestle her head against the bigger one's neck. The gesture was returned by the silver wolf.

Suddenly, Maddy stepped away from him and started walking towards her house. She turned back towards him and barked quickly, motioning for him to follow her. She was eager to talk to him, to hug him for real with her arms around his warm body. Her pace increased and she could see with her peripheral vision that he was running right next to her. Just like old times.

As soon as they stepped in the house, they transformed. Hands went around bodies and in the next second they were embraced into a tight hug.

''I missed you so much.'' She muttered in his chest after a while, feeling his hands tightening even more around her small frame.

''Me too. You have no idea how much.'' He answered, feeling a long lost feeling creep back in him as he had buried his head in her hair. ''But I'm here now.''

She couldn't stop the traitorous tears from falling silently down her cheeks. Her hand slipped from him to brush the salty drops with her sleeve. Her forehead fell on his shoulder as his arms didn't waver.

''You found me.'' She sniffed, sounding so surprised that Rhydian couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him.

''I promised I would, didn't I?'' he said, bringing her face towards his with one finger under her chin.

Their lips locked and it seemed to be enough to wash away all the pain and loneliness they had both felt for six months. It was even better than their first kiss because this one, unlike the first, was not a goodbye kiss.

''Well, I see that you weren't so bored today pet.'' Emma, Maddy's mum's voice brought them back to reality.

* * *

''So basically, you're telling us that…'' Maddy's voice cracked and she looked at all faces before her eyes finally settled on Rhydian, ''…we can go back home?''

''Love, it's not that simple.'' He father quickly tried to reason. ''What if she lied? What if she is just waiting for us to go back to Stonybridge to capture us and turn us into her lab rats? We have to be very careful with this, we have to be sure before…''

''Then lets go now, let's make sure that it's safe.'' she raised her voice in desperation and Rhydian squeezed her hand tighter in attempt to calm her down. ''It's _home_ dad! We belong there.''

''Maddy, here isn't that bad too. It's a lot less crowded and…''

''You can't be seriously thinking of trading what have been our land for centuries for this freezer, right?'' she cut off her mother incredulously and Rhydian shut his eyes, sighing softly. When Maddy was angry she tend to do some stupid things sometimes.

''Madeline Smith…'' her mother's tone was warning but Maddy didn't seem to care.

''Oh so now we are Smith? What happened with Ross?''

''Madds, come. Let's leave them to think about it for a few minutes.'' Rhydian suggested and led her out of the living room.

Huffing, she climbed the steps to the second floor, with him following closely behind. They didn't speak until she entered her room and plopped on her bed, cross-legged. He carefully made his way towards the bed and sat beside her.

''It's going to be okay.'' He said softly, ignoring the cheesiness of the statement and making an attempt to hug her.

''How can you know that?'' she asked, sounding doubtful as she leaned against his chest.

''Well, you're here now and we're together. I think we'll be pretty fine.'' He shrugged and smiled in delight hearing her chuckle.

''I may just believe that.'' She replied.

Both of them stood silent for a few minutes, enjoying just being with the other after the long separation. Rhydian was getting drowsy and was about to fall asleep against the head board of the bed when Daniel and Emma entered the room cautiously.

''Okay, we're going back. But if the doctor tries to…'' Daniel started but was shortly cut by the young male wolfblood.

''She won't do anything without her evidence. I myself watched them burn, every sample, file and data she had…everything she had against you is gone. And as far as I know, she had left for the States, Seattle if I have to be precise though I don't know what she'll do there. The important thing is that she's gone.''

No one talked, absorbing the new information. Maddy was the first one to react, jumping out of his grasp with a face-splitting smile.

''We're going home!''

Finally.

**A\N: Okay, I really hope that this wasn't too bad. Please be nice and leave a piece of your mind in a review. It really means a lot. I'm planning on it to have a sequel (another one-shot) that will be published not long after. **

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
